The Eris'
The Eris' Family Tree starts with Ianto and Sian Eris, and their nine children. They were blessed with seven girls - Bethan, Carys, Gwen, Medi, Kieve, Rhianna and Terrwyn - and two boys, Kieve's twin brother Carwyn and the youngest Eris sibling Owen. Bethan unfortunately died before she got married or had kids. Carys is married to Nico Havier and Gwen married Oliver Jameson, though neither sister have had children. Terrwyn is currently loving the single life and isn't looking to have children any time soon. Medi met and married a Wizard called Dalton Edwards and together they have had three children. Twin sons Benedict and William, and a third son in Maximus. They have a grand-son through Benedict and his partner Raven Somer who tragically died giving birth. He has since, married a lovely Witch called Elena-Rose Fitzroy Edwards. Carwyn met and managed to ensnare then disabled gym and quidditch enthusiast Derek Royz in their Seventh Year when they got paired together for their Senior Projects. He swore that he would find a way for Derek to walk again, and while he failed in his Seventh Year - he did later manage once they had left school. While they have not had any children of their own, they started to foster children once they had settled down in Wales, and as such they have five children whom while not theirs in name, they consider their own as they never got adopted and stayed with them until they were old enough to make it on their own. They are Nyoka Kenshin, Angelina Winstern, Lorelai Hayworth, Loretta Reeves and Sloane Parthern. Eliot Hanover, got adopted and put back to them like a yo-yo for at least five years before Carwyn and Derek decided that although he was almost too old to need adoption that they simply wouldn't let anyone else take him away from them. They still have never adopted him, but he knows that he is their son. As well as the six "unofficial" Eris' children, they have fully adopted four childen, Harrison, Morgan, Connell and Sasha. Sasha is the only one that they didn't have as a foster child first, instead adopting her from birth from a girl who was far too young to have to worry about raising a daughter of her own. They have two daughter-in-law's in Gemini Ward Hanover and Parker Ward Eris, and a son-in-law in Jacques Entienne. Kieve, Carwyn's twin sister married a man named Leo Cameron and together they have a daughter called Hope. It took them a long time to finally concieve her, and they had just begun to give up Hope, when they realised Kieve had fallen pregnant finally. Rhianna met Charlie Brown at University and they got married a few years after they graduated. They have a son called Darcy and a daughter called Ella. Darcy married Maria Campbell. Finally, the youngest Eris Owen married his childhood sweetheart Carrie John. They have four children, Joseph, Reid, Isobel and Alexandra. They don't particularly know why, but both girls have issues with their eyes. Isobel has Heterochromia Iridium (two different coloured iris') while Alexandra is completely blind, and has been since birth.